Act like a King
by Healer Kira
Summary: He just knew that old bugger was out to get him... DaisyXWaluigi, Royalty!Waluigi, AU. One swear. Used to be two, but I had to cut it out lest I catch attention from the feds.


Old country music played softly on the radio, propped up on the top of the filing cabinet, too high up for anyone but Waluigi to reach it. Papers were strewn across the desk that sat in the center of the room. Beside it, a floor lamp sat, unlit. The room was completely dark.

Waluigi was laid back in a comfortable office chair, one arm cast over his eyes. Though his chest moved up and down evenly, the dark purple latches of his coat standing out proudly, he was not asleep.

He was thinking.

He was contemplating this whole mess, the entire situation, which had forced him into this office from sun-up to the dreaded dinnertime. The same one that forced him to play mommy for an entire country, simply because of a simple love affair.

His arm rolled off and hung loosely over the armrest.

He looked up at the ceiling, and then sat up, flicking on the light and blinking. He needed to finish this before tomorrow. Stupid Toad- or whatever that advisor person was- wouldn't let him hear the end of it. Stupid thing already hated him enough.

The door emitted a drawn out squeak as it swung open, and the bitch queen herself walked in, the enormous crown sparkling proudly upon her head.

Waluigi eyed it hatefully.

"Having fun?" Daisy asked with a crescent smile. She sat on top of the desk, putting a gloved hand on the desktop as she watched him expectedly.

"Oh yes," He grumbled," Having a grand old tea party, wouldn't you know. Just been marvelous."

"Oh shut it, you baby, can't be that bad." Daisy said.

"Oh, you underestimate that guardian of yours." Waluigi said, "If I was proper king, I wouldn't be doing paperwork, I'd just get a servant to do it. He knows it too, but he's trying to wear me down, get me to crack."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Not everyone is out to get you." She said.

"They are, you just don't notice." He retorted, "You're too busy being an uppity little queenie."

"I'm just doing my part." She said, crossing her arms, "Maybe if you were bit nicer, actually took things a little more seriously-"

"Everyone wouldn't be out to get me, right?" Waluigi said with a smirk.

She stood, not replying to the statement, but the scowl on her face was enough.

'Just so you know," She said after a pause, "It's time for _you _to come down and act all kingly. Dinner."

"Tell them I'm deathly ill and suffering. " Waluigi said wryly. "See how long it takes for them to actually get worried. "

"Walu."

"Or you could just shoot me." He continued, smirking. "Death or illness would be a welcome respite."

"_Walu." _Daisy stressed, walking around the desk to her husband," Stop it. Now. That's an order."

"Oh ho," Waluigi said, and easily pulled her down, forcing a kiss, "So you're the one giving the orders now?"

"Yes," She murmured, looking into his eyes," I am. And I order you come down to eat. You need to. "

"And it's required." He said dryly.

"Yep." She sighed, standing up . "Come on bean-pole."

Reluctantly, he stood and followed her. The difference in surrounding was immediate as they left the cramped room; the palace was orate, ridiculously so. It was colored in nauseous shades of yellow and orange, and nearly every surface seemed to be covered in gold. Fake stuff, he'd bet his hat on it, but Waluigi couldn't say it didn't make an impression. From a distance, the castle looked like the sun itself.

They travelled down a flight a stairs, and down a hallway; the familiar route. He could hear a beginning echo of voices from ahead. Waluigi grimaced.

Daisy stopped abruptly. It was the corner just before the dining hall. She looked him up and down, then reached out and fixed his purposely messed-up collar.

"Be nice." She said, "No sarcasm. Respectful, wise, kind- act like a king for once, alright?"

Waluigi quipped an eyebrow at her. "No promises."

Daisy gave him a look but didn't press it, looking him up and down once more before turning and continuing around the corner, into the banquet hall. Waluigi followed, dearly hoping he'd get to rip that old bald guy a new one before the evening was over.

OoO

_The result of an story-trade with CrazeeCanadia, one of the best writers I've had the privilege of knowing.  
Er, I'd really like some feedback on this. Are the character in character? Correct Grammar? Is it an alright one-shot? _

_Answers would be lovely._


End file.
